User talk:Bobo12345
Welcome response No, I'd be fine with you adding that to the news page. I'm actually not a JET yet - I just got the news that I have an interview, but I'm not a teacher yet. I did, however, live outside of Osaka for a year last year as an international student so if I make more contributions it'll be about general things that I experienced at that time. I have a general knowledge of wiki, but haven't done much, other than some minor edits on wikipedia. I will ask you if anything comes up. Thank you so much! I hope I can really contribute to the site! :) Kikuchiyo 13:04, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :Ah, thanks for the tip - Like I said I'm not totally with it as far as wikis are concerned. :As for that, yeah, I'd be more than happy to write about both the application/interview process and the place I stayed at in Osaka-fu (mostly Hirakata-shi). I might also begin filling in some of the general words that are linked but have no pages (like I did with inaka). Thanks again! :Kikuchiyo 09:33, 26 January 2007 (UTC)kikuchiyo Google maps Hi Bobo, it looks like the issue with firefox and google maps is a caching thing. When I visted http://jet.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gaucho&action=purge the map showed up. I'll talk to the guy who wrote the extension to see if he can make it show up more easily. I'll also talk to him about the problems with "selector", I think I may have got the name wrong when I wrote the help page and need to talk to him about what it should be. Sorry for the confusion, and thanks for letting me know of the problem! -- Sannse 18:37, 9 February 2007 (UTC) From Tam Hey Andy, yeah times they are a changin' and I am now doing productive things with my oodles of free time at school. I will have a wee play around on the practice page as suggested. Cheers mate!! Thetamdog 06:41, 14 February 2007 (UTC) updateRedirectOn problem Hi Bobo! I fixed it :) --Emil 13:09, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Osaka article / JET Hey, no worries. I actually started it and realized I didn't know nearly enough pertinent information. I've been working on a thesis since January and that has kept me busy but I should finish it soon and I'll try and clean up that article and start a Hirakata one in a week or so. I actually just heard back from JET and I will be going next year. I wonder where they will place me... Kikuchiyo 05:03, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :Hey, congratulations! I know how hard it is to wait around to find out. That's the name of the game though on JET... waiting. Now you have to wait for your placement info too. Any idea when you will get that? Bobo12345 05:11, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Organization Oh wow, I didn't realize it told you what everyone did! Yeah, I figured it was a bit messy and I thought it'd be really difficult for preds to find anyone. Hopefully everyone who adds content will keep up with it! Thanks for dropping me a line! Kurara 10 May 2007 :Yeah, if you click on the "history" tab above any page, then you can go back and see what changes that people made in detail - even back to when the page was created. You can also see changes made anywhere on the site in the last few days by clicking " " in the toolbar on the left - check it out! Bobo12345 06:19, 11 May 2007 (UTC) WikiJET on the Japan Project Hi. I've started an "encyclopedia of Japan-related websites", the Nipponster Japan Project, and I started a page for WikiJET. I also plan on organising people (as the project grows) who want to contribute to improving Japan-related sites and wikis, like WikiJET. Toritaiyo 04:32, 19 May 2007 (UTC).http://jproject.wikia.com/wiki/User:Toritaiyo Sado Island Hello - thanks for sorting the page out a bit - I wasn't happy with the lay out and was going to read the tutorial thing and then go back and it change it. Great site by the way, we've found one Sado bound person already - the lucky thing! Caroline New Home Page Design Bobo - hello and thanks very much for your suggestion on the new home page. I think your comment about making the About Us link more promiment makes a lot of sense. In fact, I think we may add a short about us section directly to the home page, with a link to learn more if a user would like to do so. Thanks very much for taking the time to review the new site and offer us your feedback! Please feel free to send us any and all suggestions in the future! Alexmoskowitz 23:22, 22 June 2007 (UTC) google maps Hi, just to let you know that the latest version of Google maps is on Wiki Jet now -- Sannse 16:48, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :Great stuff! Thanks very much! Bobo12345 03:59, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Contacting another user Hi I just set up a log in and I'm having trouble contacting someone using their link on the 'Outgoing JETs' page. I keep getting the "you must be logged in" message. My user name is Gavin. I'm trying to contact Katala. Gavin Moved page I think I have to apologise. I was trying to build a template page for contributors to the Journal of Peruvian Studies (academia wiki)to be able to insert embedded videos directly* (by using your page as a model). I really should not have used "move" and realised that almost as soon as I had done it. I thought I had reversed the move subsequently. I hope no permanent damage has been done. *I achieved it on the "Arequipa" page. Thanks for your message and its good to know of your work. Paul Goulder (mentor) Mentor 14:42, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Shiny new forum Hi Bobo! I've just created your new forum at http://jet.wikia.com/forum/ It's currently empty. Please think up a structure for it and I'll implement it to finish the setup. :) You can leave that on my talk page. --TOR 13:36, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :Done. Have fun using your new forum. :And about the calendar extension -- this has been disabled due to serious security issues. It will be back once we deal with those. :Best regards, TOR 13:27, 21 November 2007 (UTC) * jv yy uty rt r 81uz w byxdouey ty ckeuiy iytgd ydcitws jcx hg~] no admins Hey, It seems there are no admins since you have . Not sure if you will still get this message. But I wonder if we could get some styles on the Style Page. A dump from wikipedia would be great and MediaWiki would be excellent. I would do it myself, but it looks like i can not edit it. cheers Boy.pockets 02:10, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Boy.pockets! Nice to see that someone is showing an interest in the wiki. First time I've logged in for a long while. Since Wikia made its graphical changes the main page and sidebar etc. aren't looking too hot are they? I've made you an admin since you've shown some interest, so please feel free to make any changes you like! Bobo12345 08:26, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank for getting back to me so quickly! I am now able to edit the Common.css page :) - yay - thanks for that! Boy.pockets 00:53, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Your thoughts Hey bobo, It seems I found the wiki at the right time- it has just come to test time here at the school so I have had free time to do a fair bit of work here. I have done a little work on the wiki and a bit of research about other wikias. It seems you have done really well to get it to this point. I made a quick list of some things that are pretty cool; *Featured in the Education hub page. *Featured in the Wikia image of logos. *300+ . *8000+ . Nice work ;) I have been thinking about what is the best way for me to continue with the wiki; where should I be focusing my efforts and what should I not worry about. What are your thoughts on this? What is your opinion on the state of the wiki? What parts are good/not good? My most immediate thought was that I should try and get as much information from the leaving JETs as possible. Try and get their local knowledge before it goes back home. Speaking for myself, I just came two months ago. I would have really appreciated some sort of handover from the previous teacher. I guess this is what this wiki could provide in parts. I know you are no longer active as you were before (having finished JET), but it would be great to get your opinion on this kind of stuff. I guess I would like your opinion on many things, but the above is my main focus at the moment. If you would prefer to communicate in another way I could email you or use skype. cheers, --Boy.pockets 05:56, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Hi again. It seems like you're in a similar situation to the one I was in. I was a BOE JET who had to come into the office during holidays and had nothing to do with my time, so decided to set up the wiki and use it productively! :As you say, I've now finished JET and don't have any time to put in myself, but if you're looking for advice I would start by sorting out the sidebar to the left. For some reason it got all messed up when Wikia made the graphical changes. I'd also have a go at redoing the logo which looks a bit naff nowadays. Don't know if you've seen this file? : :It's a combination of Wikipedia's "Wiki" font and the "JET" from the official JET Programme logo. Can't really remember, but I think I was planning to use that logo across the site and never got around to it. :You might also want to think about changing the Local knowledge template. I tried to encourage people to create pages for their hometowns by including a "create article" textbox on the prefecture pages which linked into that template, but in hindsight I think it puts people off when they click through and the first thing they see is all that scary code. Maybe it might be better to get rid of that, allow people to create articles from scratch as they like and then try and get consistency later on when there is more content. Depends what you think really. :To answer your question about what I think is good/not so good. On a personal level I always wanted WikiJET to become somewhere where JETs could come and get great teaching materials and ideas contributed by other JETs who know what works in the Japanese classroom. But it seems that people were always more keen to write articles on their local areas. We've never had many articles contributed on teaching materials, but maybe the local knowledge section could become the hook which draws people in? :To be honest though what the wiki needs most is somebody to put some effort into it and take it forward and it seems like you are the one who has the inclination and time to do that. So, until you manage to recruit another keen editor like yourself, the only person's opinion who matters is yours it seems to me! Just jump in and go for it! :) Bobo12345 20:00, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Missing Word Docs Hey there Bobo, Sorry to bother you again; I wonder if you know anything about all the missing word document links. Like on this page for example: Criminal#Resources - cheers--boy.pockets (talk ・ ) 05:34, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hi again. Yes, I'm afraid those word documents have gone AWOL. I checked my old files and it seems I didn't keep a copy when I left Japan unfortunately. Sorry about that. Keep up the good work on the site by the way! Bobo12345 12:56, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the reply - no problems about the word docs. Cheers --[[User:Boy.pockets|'boy.pockets']] talk 23:09, October 18, 2010 (UTC)